Pointless Fight v 1
by RusalkaHime
Summary: What happens when you take two random anime characters, two crazy authors, too much sugar, and a computer and put them all together...Pointless Fights! Where we put two random characters together just to see them fight. Let The Madness Begin!


**A/N: **

**RusalkaHime:** Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm new to this site and this is the first FanFic I've posted, I hope that you like it. This was written by my sister (Voice) and I several years ago and we just never got around to posting it. There will be a short series of these fics using many different characters from many different anime, it was a weird idea we had one summer while high on very sugary dough-nuts (Yum!). It's a crazy idea but it's fun! Once again I hope you enjoy.

Oh! and before I forget....

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: **Neither I nor my sister Voice claim ownership to any of the mentioned characters except for ourselves. As much as we'd like to own Slayers and DragonBall Z we understand that we will never be given that honor.

Now on to the Show....er I mean the Story...

* * *

**Pointless Fight**

**version 1.0:**

**Piccolo vs. Zelgadis**

**By: Voice and Rusalka**

**

* * *

  
**

**Voice:** _(stepping out for the introduction)_ Hello and Welcome to Pointless Fight. Where we put together any match we feel like, between any anime characters, simply because we feel like it. Today, the depressed golem chimera vs. the green alien with the bad attitude, Zelgadis vs. Piccolo! So sit back, relax, and try not to get hit by any splattered blood! _(Grinning, she exits.)_

_(Zelgadis is pushed through one entrance into the middle of the vast gladiatorial-style arena and looks around rather confusedly. As he stands there, Piccolo enters from the opposite side.)_

**Piccolo:** Who are you?

**Zelgadis:** I'm Zelgadis. And you are?

**Piccolo:** Piccolo. So, what are we doing here?

**Zelgadis:** I think we're supposed to fight.

**Piccolo:** Why?

**Zel:** _(shrugs)_ The authors wanted to see it.

**Piccolo:** _(smirks)_ Well then, I guess we better not disappoint them._ (gets serious)_ Bring it on! _(Piccolo begins to power up, and Zel begins to cast a spell, but, just then...)_

**Voice:** Wait! You can't fight! Your colors clash!!!

**Piccolo:** _(looking at her like she's just grown a second head)_ *What*?!?

**Voice:** _(very calmly, as if to a child)_ Zel is cerulean and you're lime green. It doesn't look right. Just hold on a sec; we'll fix it right up. Rusalka!!

_(A 2' fairy with gossamer wings and a sly little smile floats down from the sky, paint can and brush in hand. She hovers in front of Piccolo, pulls out the paint brush, dips it in the can of paint, and starts layering the paint on Piccolo. Piccolo starts sputtering and swatting at Rusalka, who merely flits out the way and continues painting.)_

**Rusalka:** _(looking in disgust at the paint brush)_ Too slow! Screw the paint brush! _(Tossing it aside, she upends the paint can over Piccolo's head, coating him in paint.)_

**Piccolo:** _(looking down at himself in horror)_ I'm purple!!!

**Zelgadis:** Actually, it's more of a lavender.

**Piccolo:** I don't care! I'm purple! Someone's going to pay! _ (He starts for Rusalka, who promptly vanishes. He then spots the other author of this little catastrophe.)_ You!! This is all your fault!!_ (He _

_chases the unfortunate Voice into the wings. Pummeling sounds ensue.)_

**Rusalka:** _(popping out of thin air and watching the offstage action)_ Ouch.

**Zelgadis:** _(wincing)_ That really must hurt.

**Rusalka:** Uh oh, he's coming back. Gotta go! _(She vanishes.)_

_(Piccolo, still lavender, re-enters the battle area, obviously looking for something. He spots Zelgadis.)_

**Piccolo:** Where'd the other one go?

**Zelgadis:** _(shrugs)_ She just left.

**Piccolo:** Damn. Well, screw it. I'm going to take a shower.

_(He exits. From somewhere offstage, we hear running water, followed by a horrendous scream.)_

**Piccolo:** AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! It won't come off!!!!

**THE END**

* * *

_(Rusalka reappears)_

**Rusalka:** Voice is kind of indisposed at the moment, so I get to tell you about our next fight: Next up, Pointless Fight version 2.0: Hotohori vs. Ranma!!! Our writing skills will get better, I promise!

**Zelgadis:** _(still here)_ You're evil, you know that?

**Rusalka:**_ (giggle)_


End file.
